Kaito's Challenge
by ShiroiSnowflake
Summary: Kaito's manager gives Kaito the ultimate challenge for two whole weeks, and that doesn't exactly mean that Kaito will have any fun. It's going to be a long 14 days for our now-pitiable blue-haired friend. Also, interludes shed light on things that our other Vocaloid companions have had to put up with!


**I'm sorry, Kaito.**

* * *

Kaito walked into the recording studio, as he was called there for a very important task. He had no idea at all what it was, but he had to make it on time. If he didn't make it to the studio before 9:00 in the morning, Rin and Len would be permitted by Kaito's manager to run him down with a road roller. Kaito knew what being squashed with a road roller felt like, and he didn't want to suffer that again any time soon.

The time was now 8:59, and Kaito had to still walk another street before he reached his destination. He had less than a minute left, so he knew he would maybe be a little late now, and a little flat later. However, when he walked into the studio at 9:01, nobody seemed bothered. Kaito walked up to the manager, and asked what had to be done.

"You have received a challenge, Kaito Shion..." The person in the suit gave a delighted smirk. "And I bet you'll enjoy this as much as your fans will." Kaito began to recall the time that poor Gakupo Kamui had to dress up like Duke Venomania and ask girls to fix his hair in the middle of the street. There was no way that Kaito wanted to have any part of a challenge that might make him look like Dukey Veno.

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Kaito softly sighed, but only loud enough to say it without the manager hearing.

"Your challenge is... for the next two weeks, you have to basically BE the characters you portray in your songs and song covers!" The manager jumped up in excitement. Kaito knew that this could get extremely unfortunate. He had a lot of songs covered, not all of which he wanted to portray for a day.

"Go home and get some rest, Kaito! Our secretary will send you your character schedule. Your challenge begins... tomorrow!"

As Kaito walked home, only a few words left his mouth. "I don't need rest. I'm a VOCALOID..."

* * *

 ** _INTERLUDE!_**

 _Gakupo Kamui was getting sick of his current task. Of course, this is what he got for agreeing to sing that mothy song. "Miss, will you help me with something...?" He asked, feeling more than ridiculous. The young girl in front of him could barely reach his chest, but already she seemed to have been corrupted by that song that had both amused and plagued Gakupo for months after its release. He began to think that someone of that age should not listen to a song about a guy with devil powers and a harem._

 _"Aren't you the guy in those lemons I read...?" the little girl sized up the purple haired victim. As Gakupo shook his head in denial, he received a wave from the window of the studio. That jerk manager! Gakupo knew it was about time to ask the question..._

 _"Can you fix my hair?"_

 _A while later, late in the afternoon, Luka happened to be walking to a rehearsal. She quickly came down the busy street, and she saw something horrifying, so horrifying, she could hardly react properly. What she saw was her Beloved Gakupo, dressed up like that Duke Venomania fiend talking to a couple of young schoolgirls. She watched a while longer, and finally the girls left. Luka approached the beast then, hoping that this could be some kind of nasty dream. The question came to Luka then, with Kamui-san giving the most shameful look on his face._

 _It was going to be a long day._

* * *

Kaito woke up the next morning, and checked his e-mail to see if the manager had sent the letter. After finding tons of spam from Rin (which he tried to ignore to preserve his sanity), and a few things from Miku, he finally saw the message.

 **OPEN NOW, KAIITO! YOU HAAVE A BUSY DAAAAYYYYYY!**

As he looked at the first item on the list, he cursed under his breath.

* * *

 **Kaito is going to have fun with this first one! (no, not really). And yes, you did just read a fic with DukeyVeno that IS NOT a lemon. poor things. next chapter coming soon! please review and tell me what Kaito should have to do based on his songs/covers! I already have the first three days planned, so STAY TUNED!**

 **...To Be Continued...**


End file.
